The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for use in sequentially loading sheet material articles into a plurality of compartments in each of a plurality of containers.
During the operation of a printing press, it is frequently advantageous to provide buffer storage for sections of a newspaper or magazine. When needed, sections of a newspaper or magazine are moved out of storage and collated with other sections of the newspaper or magazine. An apparatus for storing newspaper sections is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,735.
This patent discloses an endless conveyor which has carriers adapted to travel along a pathway to support containers for receiving newspapers A pair of spaced transfer conveyors are adapted to sequentially receive and then return containers to the endless conveyor. On one transfer conveyor, the containers are positioned at a loading station by an indexing member.